Ben 10: All Time Hero (2013)
In Race Against Time, Vilgax's ship has fallen from the sky, and the Plumbers have been studying it for 9 years, Ben Tennyson must race against the man, Vilgax, who has history with Ben's biological past, including parents. It will be the third and final installment of the Ben 10 movie trilogy. Premiered November 22, 2013 Characters *Ben Tennyson (Ryan Kelley) - The main protagonist of the film, 18-years old, he has his Omnitrix, and now has the Master Control after stopping the threat known as Inorcat, as he is forced to put his relationship with his parents (Carl and Sandra) and Max to a test. *Rook Blonko (Corbin Bleu) - Ben's partner, after Gwen, Kevin and Elena left *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Galadriel Stineman) - works in College, prefers to be called "Gwendolyn" *Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes) - Ben's best friend, hangs with Gwendolyn in her college *Elena Validus (Alyssa Diaz) - works as a personal assistant to her boss, Julian Miles, the CEO and Chairman of Miles Enterprises, she has nanochip powers *Carl Tennyson (Don McManus) - his role is a part of Ben's main focus of his relationship with his parents and Max, he kinda feels sad about not telling Ben, and in the end is accepted as Ben's father. *Sandra Tennyson (Beth Littleford) - her role is a part of Ben's main focus of his relationship with his parents and Max, she kinda feels sad about Ben moving on without them *Vilgax (Djmon Hounsou) - The main antagonist of the film, when he crashed in Race Against Time, he rose up and saw Ben's face, he starts to attack him, but ends up defeated, which leads to Ben realizing the truth that Carl and Sandra only adopted him, he is only held captive in the Plumbers in his top cell, which he is a threat, his ship was being studied for 9 years, waiting all day, he escapes, goes into the Plumber science lab, and heals from his injuries with an enhanced arm, with Ben's blood from where he was scratched accidentally by Sandra 9 years back on the ground from an unknown source, and he leaves after killing the doctor who was studying his ship, and he goes off to find what Ben's biological parents had stolen from him, which was Star Matrix, a new weapon capable of using all the Aliens to start a new Vilgaxia, he wanted a desire to kill his parents for stealing from him, so he killed them, before they sent Ben to Earth in an orphanage in Cincinatti, Ohio *Frank Tennyson (Thomas Hayden Church) - Gwen's father and secondary antagonist, he secretly picks up Ben's accidentally scratched blood with a cutip and puts it in a container and studies it, and realizes it was the blood of his biological Father, Lyas, who has powers, recreates it and processes it to Vilgax, which gave him the power to Take on the Energy of the Star Matrix *Azmuth (Anthony Hopkins) - Ben's mentor, he chose Ben so he could keep the Omnitrix in his hands from Aggregor *Lyas and Flasas (Rhys Ifans and Emma Thompson) - As the Alien rulers of BioTempest and the birth Parents of Ben, they were killed by Vilgax because they had stolen the Star Matrix, a weapon capable of using all the Star Matrix energy to start a new Vilgaxia, as his planet has fallen from the BioTempest wars. *Julian Miles (Colm Feore) - CEO and Chairman of Miles Enterprise, he is Elena's boss, he develops a plan to take hold of Ben's alien energy to use it on himself, so he could Rule the world, and betray Vilgax. *Lloyd Phillips (Martin Freeman) - the head of the orphanage in Cincinatti, Ohio, who knows about Ben and told him that he crash landed in Bellwood Aliens used by Ben: *Diamondhead (Paul Dobson) - used in a flashback against Vilgax *Heatblast (Scott McNeil) - used to ??? *NRG (Lee Tockar) - used to ??? *AmPhibean (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? Plot Around the ending of Race Against Time, a red ship crashes into the concrete, as Ben, Gwen and Max jump out of the way, the ship suddenly emerged a squid like alien, and tries to kill Ben, but he was defeated by him easily as Diamondhead, Carl and Sandra are surprised that Ben was those aliens from the news, and become fractic and ask Ben why he didn't tell them, Max says it's complicated, it was on the first day of their summer vacation, and Carl upsetly asks that he had been putting Ben's life in danger the whole time, and Sandra tells Ben to get in the car, and celebrate without the Omnitrix, as she tries to get it off, she accidentally scratches Ben's wrist, with blood dripping on the ground, and Ben tells her, that it won't come off. Max scolds Sandra for scratching him, and Carl tells Ben to get in the car, and Ben asks why he doesn't want him to call him, "Dad", Carl refuses to tell, but Max decides to, tells Ben that he was adopted, which led Ben to decide to just call Max, "Max", Ben decides to live with Max for a little bit, until he graduates, Carl and Sandra regret for not telling Ben, Gwen tags along with Ben and Max, Carl and Sandra drove home in shame, as they were gone, Principle White orders Vilgax to the Plumbers, as well as ship studied, he smirks as he sees Ben's blood on the road, as his red eyes glowed. Then we zoom into the blood as version of the theme song in the first movie. It started when an alien device did what it did, Warner Bros. and Dark Castle Entertainment Presents And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10! Ben 10!) Ben 10: All Time Hero So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise, Ryan Kelley Djimon Hounsou He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes, Galadriel Stineman Nathan Keyes Alyssa Diaz He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size, Don McManus Beth Littleford Thomas Hayden Church He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10!) With Anthony Hopkins And Barry Corbin Armed with power, he's on the case, Music by Steve Jablonsky Editor by Scott Geralds Fighting off evil from Earth or space, Production Designer by Mark Ebb Director of Photography ??? He'll never stop till he makes them pay, Line Producer by ??? Produced by Andrew Rona and Steve Richards Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Co Executive Producers Alex Heineman and Sarah Mayer Executive Producers Jeph Loeb Ben 10! One, Two, Three... Based upon the cartoon "Ben Ten" Created by Man of Action Ben 10! Story by Jim Lee Four, Five, Six... Written by Ryan Engle Ben 10! Directed by Joel Silver Seven, Eight, Nine... Ben 10! 8 Years from Now Ben Trivia Filming *Filming started at November 2012 and ended on March 2013. *The film differs from the TV series timeline: **Gwen never got any magic powers in the trilogy, and discovered her mana at age 15. **The Robot Gwen doesn't exist and didn't cause Ben's troubles, neither does Kevin have anything to do with it. **Elena joined the group after Alien Swarm, and realizes she has nanochip powers and she joins the group, meaning that she wasn't the Queen like in the TV Series. **Ben's first enemy was Aggregor, who wanted the Omnitrix for himself so he could find the Map of Infinity for the "ultimate prize". **Vilgax first meets Ben after Race Against Time and knows about him. **Ben was adopted by his parents which did not happen in the main timeline. **Ben was chosen by Azmuth to use the Omnitrix. Trailer 1: The first trailer was released on May 20: The second trailer was released on July 30: Trailers for the film in theaters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Dark Castle Entertainment Category:Action Category:Science fiction Category:Thriller Category:Ben 10 Category:Sequels